


Terrians and Tin Foil

by TheFrogPrincess



Category: Earth 2 (TV 1994)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFrogPrincess/pseuds/TheFrogPrincess
Summary: The Terrians dream as one across the universe. The psychic energy is strong enough for even the Grendler to sense. It understands that this is the best chance it has.





	Terrians and Tin Foil

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at the dawn of time (1996?) back when the show had already been canceled by the fandom was clinging to the deluded hope that it might still be resurrected somehow. There was no Netflix. It hadn't been released on DVD yet. (I think this was originally posted on GeoCities or AngelFire or one of those. Later I uploaded it to fanfiction.net where one of the commenters told me to stop writing because this was so bad.)

A set of gear is spirited away. A lost screw is found. A discarded scrap of metal is gleefully claimed. All across the land, as far as the spider caves reach, gadgets and gizmos and glittering sparklies large and small are appropriated for the cause. It is a great migration of metal and electronics as bit by bit the treasures are carried home to the cave, the great Terrian cave.

Like ancient statues they line the walls, lit by veins of sunstone and the intermittent flashing of assorted equipment. The Terrians dream as one across the universe. The psychic energy is strong enough for even the Grendler to sense. It understands that this is the best chance it has. This of all places—with its mystical Terrian communication network combined with the Grendler's own magic blinkies—should be the place where reception is finally made possible. 

A new receiver is wired into place. Silverware necklaces are hung around the neck of each hibernating Terrian. Metallic foil is rolled out of the mouth of the cave like a red carpet. The gear is gingerly held to the Grendler's eyes and… static… just more static. 

A mournful wail echoes through the caverns as the Grendler once again faces the sad reality that here on the shores of the Sea of Antius… they still don't get the Sci-Fi Channel. 


End file.
